1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a document management system and its method.
2. Related Background Art
Hitherto, a document management system has been realized by forming a fire wall against the outside. Internal security is protected by means for enciphering data.
In case of managing document data having high secrecy in a sharing system, document management is performed on a group unit basis in which an accessing right has previously been limited or the accessing right or a key word is individually given to each document.
In the former case, however, an efficient sharing of document data is obstructed. In the latter case, it lacks flexibility of an accessing right range of a secret document, or secrecy is lost and it is impossible to flexibly cope with the operation when the document data is publicly disclosed.
It is, therefore, an object of the invention to provide a document management system which can flexibly cope with an accessing right range of a secret document while efficiently sharing document data.
Another object of the invention is to provide a document management system which can flexibly cope with the operation when secrecy is lost and document data is publicly disclosed.